mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gray Maynard vs. Frank Edgar 1
The fight was the first and thus only loss for Frank Edgar. Both men came into the fight undefeated, which is unsurprisingly rare. The Fight The first round began. Edgar was aggressive early. Maynard missed an uppercut. Four thirty-five. Maynard missed a big right and they clinched. Maynard worked for a guillotine and stuffed the single and they broke. Four fifteen. Four minutes as Maynard missed a good combination in close. Edgar slipped a right hand. Three thirty-five. Maynard missed another big right. Three fifteen. Maynard narrowly missed a left hook. Three minutes. Edgar landed an inside leg kick. Edgar ate a right hand and missed a right hook himself. Two thirty-five. Maynard jabbed to the body. Edgar landed a good blocked combination. Two fifteen as Maynard blocked a high kick. There was a cut over the right eye of Maynard. Maynard got an easy double with two minutes and hugged the legs. Edgar stood for the standing back to Maynard. Maynard kneed the body. One thirty-five. Edgar landed a backwards elbow. They turned to the clinch, Maynard got a trip to the guard. One fifteen. Maynard landed a big right hand downwards. One minute. Edgar rolled and scrambled and turtled up. Thirty-five. They stood and broke away. There was a tiny cut under Edgar's right eye. Fifteen. Maynard landed a good jab and another one. The first round ended. The second round began and they touched gloves. Maynard missed an uppercut. Four thirty-five remaining. Maynard faked the single and missed a left hook. Four fifteen. Maynard stuffed a double easily and turtled Edgar up. Maynard worked towards another guillotine. They stood to the clinch, Maynard worked for a single. Four minutes. Maynard got it to guard easily. He passed to half-guard easily. Three thirty-five. Edgar got to one knee and ate a pair to the body. He stood fully andlanded a body shot and broke with a blocked left hook and a right hand. Three fifteen. Three minutes. Maynard showed good head movement. Two thirty-five. Maynard landed a good counter right. Maynard landed a jab. Two fifteen. Edgar stuffed a double and got a throw to side control beautifully with two minutes remaining. They scrambled and stood and broke as Maynard blocked a one-two. One thirty-five. Maynard blocked a high kick. Maynard faked a Superman punch. One fifteen. Maynard landed a blocked right and a flush left hook. Edgar landed a short uppercut inside. One minute. Maynard blocked a high kick. Maynard got an easy double to guard. Edgar worked towards a kimura. Thirty-five. Maynard was in side control really. Edgar locked up half-guard. Fifteen. The second round ended. The third round began and they touched gloves. Maynard landed a massive right hand and ate a counter left hook. Maynard got a nice double, tossed over, they stood to the clinch, Maynard defended a throw, had the back, nearly dragged Edgar down, they were up to the clinch. Four thirty as Edgar shoulder shrugged into Maynard's face. He broke with a blocked one-two. Four fifteen. Edgar was throwing with mean intentions. Maynard missed a big uppercut. Four minutes. Maynard stuffed a single easily, hopping to the cage and going to the clinch. Maynard worked for a double. He got it putting him on his ass. Three thirty-five. Edgar stood to the clinch. Maynard got a big double slam. Three fifteen left now. Edgar stood giving up the standing back with three minutes. Maynard got another double slam facedown and he missed the hooks taking the back. Two thirty-five as Maynard had one hook. Edgar stood. Back down as Maynard lost it. Edgar stood to the standing back. He turned to the clinch. Two fifteen. Edgar kneed the thigh. He broke with a blocked combination in close. Two minutes. Edgar was exhausted. Maynard shot for a big double, he got another slam to side control. One thirty-five. Maynard was ALMOST in mount. Edgar secured half-guard. One fifteen. Maynard landed a good short right elbow. Edgar worked for another kimura. One minute. Edgar regained guard. Maynard passed to side control and kneed the body. Thirty-five. Edgar wall-walked for a reverse triangle. Maynard defended to north-south. Fifteen. Edgar regained half-guard. Maynard landed a hard right elbow. The third round ended. Maynard had the unanimous decision.